


All In A Good (Several) Days' Work

by sIRoDDbALL



Series: Felt Bears [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL
Summary: A special day for both Aya and Chisato.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Felt Bears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	All In A Good (Several) Days' Work

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a (hopefully) series of unrelated one shots. Well unrelated aside from the general theme. Idk when I'll get around to making another though we'll see

“H-Happy Anniversary, Chisato-chan!” 

Chisato had no idea what she was looking at. She was sure she could figure it out if Aya allowed her to take a step back, but whatever it was ended up smothering her face. It certainly felt large. Not larger than her own body, luckily, but the fact remained.

“Mmhm-chm…” It was only then the enthusiastic idol realized she was minutes away from killing her girlfriend via suffocation. Now that Chisato could actually see, there stood a sweaty, exhausted Aya with a giant teddy bear, specifically Hello Happy World’s infamous mascot. Well, there was one slight difference. The ears were in the shape of hearts. It was smaller than Aya, about half her height, which was still a hassle to carry. What Aya was doing with it was a question in and of itself. The moment they met up on this street, Chisato could barely get a greeting out.

“...What is this?”

“It’s for you! I made it with Misaki-chan!” Aya beamed. Chisato thought it was a cute smile, but she was processing ever very slowly. 

“So… this is your anniversary gift,” a firm nod, “to me?” Various other nods, more eager these ones were. Her eyesight must have been affected somehow, because for a split second she saw Leon in front of her and had to resist her urge to pet Aya.

Aya started scratching her flushed cheek, still maintaining that big smile on her face. “I wasn’t sure about stuffed animals at first, but then I thought you might not have any. So a stuffed animal felt like the perfect thing!” 

Silence drifted between them and Aya panicked.. “A-And it’s Michelle! Pink like me, but also kinda like K-Kanon-chan and Kaoru-san? Because uh, Hello Happy World?” Aya tilted her head, confused by her own explanation. “I just thought it would be nice to have something like this around because it could remind you of your friends i-if you’re alone so…”

Chisato remained silent, absorbing the situation before her. On one hand… aww. Aya was such a sweetheart sometimes. On the other though, “You do realize I have to carry this around for the rest of the day, right?” The sounds of nothing falling from their lips was broken by a passing car.

“...Ah.” She sighed. Leave it to Aya to not think things through. There was no way Chisato could hold onto the gift the entire day, not with her short stature and under-average fitness. Not to mention the attention it would attract if Shirasagi Chisato was holding a stuffed bear at school. Both girls knew that their dating status had to be kept under wraps, no matter how frustrating it got. “I-I’m sorry…” Her girlfriend apologized, practically melting her icy, logic-bound heart. 

Chisato, looking upon such a pathetically adorable Aya, felt the need to tease her even more. “Well then, can you hold it until we get to school?”

“Eh!? Huh?! What?! C-Chisato-chan?” The pink bear fumbled in her girlfriend’s grip. Chisato patted its head as she walked past her. “B-But this is your gift-”

“You better hurry up, Aya-chan. The bell is gonna ring by the time we get there.” Chisato swiftly began walking.

“Uh- Yeah, right! J-Just let me-!” Aya hoisted up the bear, trying to get a better hold on it. She began to walk faster. “Wait up~! Chi-sa-to-chaan~!”

Sayo stared impassively into the bear’s eyes, as if having a staring contest. Rinko did the same, yet not as creepy as the Hikawa next to her, if Chisato could be so crude.

Sayo, blinked, effectively losing the contest. “Maruyama-san. What is this?”

“That’s what I asked.”

“It’s Michelle guys! Jeez, stop teasing me!”

“No, I see that,” Sayo explained, now slightly amused by the situation. “But why did you bring it to school?”

“Aya-chan had given it to me for our anniversary.” The two girls nodded, giving their brief congratulations. “I won’t be able to hold onto it during classes, so I was hoping I could leave it here? If it isn’t too much trouble.”

Rinko promptly nodded her head before Sayo could say anything. “Y-You can pick it up at the end of the day…”

“Thank you so much!” They said their goodbyes and headed to their class, noting how enraptured the two were with its fluffiness before the door shut.

“Sorry Chisato-chan… I just wanted to get you something nice today,” Aya fixed her gaze to the ground, playing with her thumbs. Her hands had a few band-aids now that she was looking at them. “B-But if you didn’t like it then…”

The blonde glanced around, seeing there was no one else in sight. Chisato paused in her step and turned to Aya.

She held her hands and quickly pressed her lips onto the other’s lips, lingering there just long enough to see the rush of red to her cute girlfriend’s face. At that moment, the bell rang and a few students stepped into the hall. She stepped back, admiring the dazed look Aya had. “I hope you’ll be assisting me with bringing it home.”

The pink girl dumbly nodded before snapping out of the spell Chisato put her in. “Huh!?” The freshmen behind her were reasonably surprised by the outburst.

The lunch bell rang and Chisato immediately sought out the pink girl who sat next to her. Much to her surprise, Aya had left her desk just as quickly. She stood at the door, looking at Chisato with something like a frown before heading into the halls. “Aya… chan?”

“Ah, Chisato-chan,” Kanon poked at her shoulder. “Aren’t we gonna have lunch together?”

The actress bit her tongue. “...Yes. Let’s.” As Kanon clapped her hands happily, Misaki came knocking on the door. Her friend turned and smiled a little wider, prompting Misaki to take the empty seat in front of them.

She noticed the actual Michelle staring at her as she took out her lunch. “Is there something wrong, Misaki-chan?”

The girl shook her head. “Nah. I was wondering if you got that gift from Aya-senpai yet?” 

“Indeed I did. The Michelle was quite cute but I couldn’t carry it around for the whole day though. My bag doesn't have enough room. So I left it in the care of the Student Council.” Kanon and Misaki exchanged unreadable looks and Chisato felt the creeping rise of irritation. “Aya-chan told me that she had your help making it, yes?”

Kanon spoke up this time. “A-Ah yes! Misaki-chan was teaching me some techniques at the same time so she and I worked together.” At that moment, Kanon pulled out something that Chisato identified as a whale. She began to giggle, “Aya-chan and I both messed up the first time.”

“Oh? The final product seems pretty well done though.” She remarked, holding the whale in her hands. The more circular shape it took on was perhaps Kanon’s way of working her way up to making a jellyfish.

“Actually,” Misaki cut in. “Kanon-san was going to make her whale as big as that Michelle, but she had a lot of trouble with it…”

Said girl flushed in embarrassment, stuffing her face. “Bigger things use up a lot of material, so you need to plan out a lot about the shapes in advance… I down-scaled after the first attempt.”

“Yeaah, felt dolls aren’t normally that big…”

“...Is that so?” This took Chisato off-guard. She didn’t even realize she hadn’t eaten anything yet. If Kanon, with a little more experience over Aya in this area, had trouble with it, how many times did it take for Aya to get it as high quality as it was? She suddenly felt that her ‘gift’ was inadequate in comparison. 

Not only that, but now she knew why Aya was avoiding her right now.

“Thanks for telling me you two. I have some words for Aya-chan later.” With that, she scarfed down her bento a little faster than healthy.

Aya was pouting. She was pouting since they picked up the smaller Michelle from a reluctant Sayo. The girl had been silent the entire day and avoided speaking to her in class. How strange it was to spend their anniversary like this. Sure, Chisato and Aya both needed to keep it a secret from the greater public, but it wasn’t like Chisato didn’t want to hear from Aya at all.

Curiosity got the best of her as Aya remained quiet during their walk. “Aya-chan? What’s wrong? Not enjoying our anniversary?” She teased.

“This was your gift. But you haven’t held it at all…You haven’t even said if you liked it.” Aya sounded heartbroken, which nearly made Chisato trip over herself. “It’s like you don’t want to be seen with it or something. Do you hate it?”

“...If I didn’t know any better though, I would’ve thought my gift today was the silent treatment.” That seemed to get Aya’s attention as the girl seemed at a loss for a response. “I do like it, believe me. Just wait a little longer. Please?” 

Aya stared at Chisato with frustration. With slight reluctance, she nodded. 

The rest of the walk continued much the same; silence. Chisato personally found it comforting. She was not a person of constant chatter, unlike her bandmates. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t worried sometimes that she was too boring for Aya. Chisato was able to rationalize that Aya’s silence right now was out of anticipation rather than anything like boredom, at least that was what she could assume at best.

She hoped that what was to come would save the day for her pink partner.

“We’re here.” Aya gazed at the house, almost intimidated by its modest look. Did she think she lived in a mansion of gold or something? Chisato walked up to her front door. She waved her hand, prompting Aya to follow with a very confused look.

“C-Chisato-chan?”

“Yes?” 

“W-What are you doing?”

“Unlocking my door,” the door opened, “and inviting you inside.” Aya’s hold on Michelle tightened as she turned fire-engine red. Chisato sent her condolences to Misaki mentally as she pulled her hand through the front.

“E-Excuse my intwusion! Ah…” 

Chisato smiled softly at Aya’s sudden burst of anxiousness. She took off her shoes and sat down on her couch, watching her pet sleep on the floor fondly. “There’s no one else here right now. You can relax.” Somehow, that made Aya all the more flustered.

“N-N-N-No one!? As in empty? A-As in just you and me!?”

“Well, aside from Leon here, yes, that’s what I just said. My sister is out with my parents until late tonight.” She placed her index finger on the side of her mouth playfully. “Why? Did you have something in mind, Aya-chan?”

Poor Aya was about to faint on the spot and the actress couldn’t help but break out into boisterous laughter. It might be a little mean to keep teasing Aya like this but she was too cute. The bassist supposed that she always looked cute; it was part of the job after all. She patted the space next to her, as if she needed to give her year-long girlfriend permission to sit beside her.

Aya maneuvered towards the living room with much trepidation, almost walking on eggshells. A more than accurate metaphor, since she had to jump over the sleeping Leon and nearly lost her balance. When Aya situated herself, Chisato immediately shifted in closer. 

“S-So, what are we doing?” She asked cautiously as her eyes darted around the room. The blonde’s earlier statement was still echoing in her mind. Michelle was still in her hold, now acting as Aya’s release of tension like a stress ball.

“Hmm, I wonder…” At that moment, Chisato leaned in closer to Aya. At close proximity, she was able to observe each bead of sweat form and roll down her girlfriend’s face. She placed her hand onto her shoulder and Aya’s eyes screwed shut in anticipation. The slight squeal she made was plainly adorable.

In one fluid motion, Chisato took the bear from Aya and seated herself into Aya’s lap. Michelle now found a new place in Chisato’s hold instead. Bringing it to her face, she could smell Aya’s scent on it. Sayo must’ve left the doll alone after all.

“...Chisato-chan?”

“What is it?”

“Is… Is this all you wanted to do?” Aya didn’t really sound relieved nor did she seem all that disappointed. Chisato found it strange how she wished for more of the latter reaction.

“Yes, unless you wanted something else?”

“N-N-No! I was just surprised.” Aya leaned into Chisato’s shoulder, her arms now wrapping around her midsection. “We don’t get to be like this much… I thought you didn’t like that either. You’re so busy with work so I kinda…”

Her eyes widened at the implication, yet it was also a concern she knew Aya had. If anything, she loved Aya a little too much for her own good, and it was admittedly scary in its own sense. She leaned back into Aya’s hold.

“I know… that’s why I wanted to make time today.” Chisato used one hand to hold onto Michelle and rested the other on Aya’s arm. On some days, it made her laugh at how Aya is somehow the taller one between them. “My little sister was more than willing to help me, and I talked to my manager too. It took some late nights of work to make sure I had a day off today.”

Aya finally seemed to catch on, settling herself in the crook of Chisato’s neck. “So is this...?” She trailed off, allowing Chisato to continue her sentence.

“Think of this as my anniversary gift… a day to ourselves. We’ve both done good work until now, so let’s take today to relax.” She bit her lip. “Well, half a day I guess. I’m sorry for making you upset earlier.” The actress felt something wet drip onto her collarbone, and then Aya buried her face into Chisato’s neck. “Aya-chan. There’s no need to cry about this. Look, your eyes are gonna be completely swollen come tomorrow.” Despite her chiding, Chisato found herself smiling widely. 

Aya’s grip grew tighter, knocking the air out of her body. “B-But! You worked extra harder than me to make this day nice! All I did was make you a bear!”

She patted her arm, trying to ease the death hug. “Ah, not just a bear. It’s the ever popular pink mascot, Michelle. You worked hard to make it, right?” Her hand switched to stroking Aya’s arm in the effort to comfort the blubbering girl. “It’s the first time I’ve had something like this in, well, as far back as I can remember.” Chisato left out the fact that holding it felt like holding Aya; that was one of the reasons she insisted on having Aya carry it home.

She turned her head to plant a loving kiss on the top of Aya’s head. “So let’s spend the rest of today however you want.” A muffled answer rang out. “Speak properly Aya-chan. You’re an idol, right?”

Her pastel leader lifted her head slowly, sniffling. “...Let’s stay like this for now. I-I’ll figure something out after.”

Chisato was about to say she was happy with whatever Aya wanted to do, as long as they were together. But, she decided to save that speech for later down the line.

“Happy Anniversary, Aya-chan.”

The bear was deceptive in its immaculate appearance as it fell apart soon after. Chisato had some help stitching it back together though.


End file.
